Wedding Dreams
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Peyton attends Lucas' wedding much to her chagrin, and gets a rude awakening while she's there. Twoshot.
1. Part I

She pulled into the church's parking lot. She turned her car off and got out. She walked on the sidewalk to the doors of the church. She took a deep breath and went inside. 

People were milling about the narthex and she overheard both Lucas and Lindsey's names being spoken by many of them. It seemed that everyone agreed that they made a lovely couple and would be very happy together. She wanted to tell all of these people that she should be the one getting married. She would be very happy with Luke. Instead she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She decided to try and find a seat. 

Most of the pews were filled, with the ones closer to the front being packed. It seemed everyone wanted to watch the two of them give their souls to each other for eternity. She sat down at the end of a pew a few from the back, she wasn't one of them. 

The pews themselves had pink flowers and light pink and blue ribbons attached to their sides. She found this to be incredibly tacky. They looked like every other arrangements that she had seen in wedding magazines. The colors were supposed to be feminine, but the light pink and blue was just too common for her taste. But then of course, this was Lindsey's wedding, not hers. 

She looked up to the altar to see the same boring flowers adorned there too. Didn't Lindsey have any creativity? She was an editor after all. Peyton tried to hide her snicker at the thought of Lindsey becoming a wedding planner. No one would want her. 

A man sat down directly in front of her, two pews up, blocking her view of the altar and then the ceremony when it took place. She could move either to her left or right and see, but she decided that this view suited her much better. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Now she was there, but she didn't have to actually _see_.

More people began filing into the pews. She took her cell phone out of her purse and checked the time. The ceremony started in a few minutes. She double-checked that she had turned her head on silent. She didn't need anyone reaming her over the coals for having her phone ring during the wedding. Not that anyone would call her. All of her friends were here, either in the wedding or were sitting closer to the front. 

Everyone had found their seat now and she swore she could touch the anticipation that hung in the air. 

The priest came in from a side door at the front of the church and took his place at the front of the altar. Then Lucas, followed by Nathan, Skillz, and Mouth took their places. 

The doors in the back of the church opened and Haley walked down the aisle followed by a girl Peyton didn't know, and then Brooke. The bouquets in their hands matched the ones on the ends of the pews, and the pale pink dresses they had on. The bridesmaids were followed by Lily and Jamie. They were adorable with their matching outfits as the flower girl and ring bearer. Finally, the wedding march began and Lindsey appeared with an older man, her uncle Brooke had informed her earlier, and everyone stood up. Lindsey had a huge smile on her face, obviously overjoyed to be getting married. 

As Lindsey walked down the aisle and got closer to Peyton's pew, Peyton averted her eyes and tried to blend in with the person next to her. Lindsey passed her and Peyton didn't think that she had noticed her. 

Lindsey's uncle gave her away and she linked her arm through Lucas'. Together they walked to the priest and faced each other.

"Today we are gathered here to witness Lindsey Strauss and Lucas Scott wed in holy matrimony before God. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace."

Peyton bit her tongue. She had let him go. He chose Lindsey.

The man blocking her view moved to the left and she had a clear view of Lucas. His eyes scanned the crowed, and then they found hers. 

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she looked to the floor, breaking eye contact with him. She hastily tried to wipe away her tears before anyone could notice them.

She followed the patterns on the floor with her eyes, not looking up until she saw a shadow on the floor. She looked up and saw Lucas. 

"Peyton," he said. 

"Luke, what are you doing? You're getting married," she whispered to him, aware that all the eyes in the church were on them. 

"I'm sorry. It's you, Peyton. You are my dream, I need you standing next to-"

**WAITING FOR ATTENTION, I'M NOT. CUT IT TO THE LEFT AND I ROCK.**

Peyton opened her eyes and moaned. It had only been a dream. 

**NEED AN INVITATION, I DON'T. SLIDE IT TO THE RIGHT AND I ROLL.**

She quickly got off of her bed and grabbed her phone from the dresser. She press the talk button and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"P. Sawyer, where are you?" Brooke's voice demanded to know. "The wedding starts in 30 minutes and you're not here."

The time caught her attention and she scrambles to get her purse she picked out earlier. "I'm coming. I'll be there soon, I promise."  
"You better be. Lucas said that if you don't show up, he won't get married."

"Well, then maybe I should just take a nap," Peyton joked. 

"Don't you dare Peyton! You know how much I love weddings. Besides, Lucas and Lindsey are good together."

"Do you really think she's the one for him, Brooke?" Peyton asked her best friend hoping the answer she got was the one she wanted. 

"Peyton, I have to go, but your skanky butt better be getting in the car right now."

"I'm coming," Peyton repeated. "Bye Brooke."

"Bye."

Peyton hung up and found her purse halfway under her bed. She was glad that she had gotten ready before she fell asleep, otherwise there was no way she'd make it to the wedding on time.

She rushed down the steps, grabbed her keys and locked the door as she left for Lucas and Lindsey's wedding.

* * *

**Did you like it so far? There's another part. It'll be up either later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Peyton's ringtone is "Here It Goes" by Jimmy Eat World. It's also one of my ringtones hehe. I adore this song, and them. And Lucas/Peyton. **


	2. Part II

**I started writing this before last week's episode, so we didn't really know what to expect from the episode tonight. Now that we've seen previews for it, I know this isn't exactly how it goes, but this is how I imagined it before the previews. I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

She got into her car and started it with ease. She backed out of their driveway and onto the street. Peyton started off in the direction of the church. 

Brooke had said that if she didn't show, he wouldn't get married. Did he really say that? _Did actually mean it? _Peyton wondered. _Stop that. Brooke probably just said that so you would go. He's probably too busy thinking about Lindsey and their honeymoon to think about you, let alone obsess over your absence. _

_Maybe I just shouldn't go to the wedding. But what if he did say that? Then I would completely ruin his wedding day. I can't do that to him, even if he is marrying her. _

Peyton had tried to be nicer to Lindsey but Lindsey really didn't try to return the favor. Whenever Peyton and Lucas were alone, even if they were talking about finding a new outdoor sign for Tric because the old was broken by a drunk, she would immediately appear by Lucas' side and politely escort him away. Peyton didn't miss the way Lindsey always moved closer to Lucas and almost in front of him whenever Peyton came within ten feet of him. She didn't miss the way Lindsey always used her left hand around her either, to pick up a cup or to fix her hair. As long as Peyton could see the ring on her finger. 

She arrived at the church and parked her car. She got out and fixed her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles she had attained during the car ride. She walked towards the church and turned her phone off. 

As she walked up the steps of the church, she felt as if she were still dreaming. She opened the door and went inside. 

There were only a few people standing around the narthex. And one of them was Brooke.

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed when Peyton caught her eye.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton greeted her with a hug. 

"Come on, we've got to go get our seats," Brooke said as she took Peyton by the hand and led her into the sanctuary. Brooke pulled her up to the front of church and slid into the pew behind Karen. Peyton reluctantly slid in beside her. Brooke squeezed her hand and voiced her opinion in Skillz and Mouth's conversation that was going on her other side. Peyton was quiet and leaned against the end of the pew. 

She looked around the church, which was beautiful. It was also tastefully decorated in reds, with red flower petals in the aisle, roses on the altar, and beautiful buckets of red peonies attached to the ends of the pews. Peyton couldn't help but be a little jealous._When I get married I hope my church looks just as good._

She saw Lucas come in from the side door on the left of the church. He greeted a few people in the pews, then stopped to talk to one of them.

Suddenly, it hit her. He was getting married. He was truly going to be married to Lindsey. There would be no chance of him ever coming back to her now. Her heart beat faster and her lungs constricted as tears sprang to her eyes. She stood up, and Brooke caught her arm. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked her, her eyes filled for concern at the girl breaking in front of her. 

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. I just need to get some air." She grabbed her purse and went through the side door on the right. There were a couple steps downwards that led to another door. When she pushed the door open, she realized it led right outside. She fished in her purse for her keys and took them out. She unlocked her car and got in. She couldn't stay there. 

Her car pulled out of the church parking lot and headed down the street. She didn't know where she was going until she thought of the perfect place. It didn't take her long to get to the docks. 

She parked her car and walked to the pier where she used to watch her dad leave. And then she watched Jake leave. And she said good-bye to Derek here. This was the place for good-byes. 

_Maybe I should go back to Los Angeles. Or maybe Florida, find some unsigned bands there. Or New York. A change of scenery might be good _she told herself. _I can go visit Mia on tour...yeah. I'll go see Mia. _

Peyton was keeping her mind busy planning her trip to see Mia, and was oblivious to the fact that someone was standing behind her. 

_I can fly to Dallas and then find a hotel. I don't need to book one in advance, I'm sure there'll be plenty there. It is Dallas after-_"Peyton." Her name interrupted her thoughts. She spun around and grasped the handrail behind her. 

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief, as she looked around for anyone else that might've followed him there. "You're getting married!" 

"Peyton, I want-"

"No," Peyton interrupted. "I'm not going back. I can't go back there, Luke. I thought I could watch you get married, that it would be okay, but it's not. _I can't watch you_," Peyton spat out angrily. Angry at him for proposing to Lindsey and getting married to her. He went to say something, but she cut him off again. "I still love you," she quickly looked away so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. She looked out onto the harbor as she spoke again, "You can't make me watch you get married. I can't. I'm not going back to that church."

"I'm not going to make you get back," Lucas said softly. "But it's true what I said. I'm not getting married without you there."

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut. Didn't he understand that she couldn't put herself through that? "I'm not going Luke."

He chucked, and she snapped her attention back to him, wondering how he could find this so amusing while she was being torn apart inside. 

"Don't you get it? I know you won't watch me marry Lindsey. But I want you to be there when I get married," he searched in her eyes, to see if she understood but now she was utterly confused. He continued, "When I saw you leave, I couldn't let it happen. You hadn't let me go, and I realized that I never really let you go either. Brooke tossed me her keys and I took that as the sign I needed. I got into her car and drove to the river court, then here. I tried to call you, but your cell phone's off. I want you to be there when I get married. I want to be married to _you_, Peyton."

Peyton stood there in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do. _Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream_ she repeated silently inside. 

Lucas took a step towards her, and then another when he saw that she didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her and she crumbled into his arms, letting the tears fall from the range of emotions raging inside of her. She pushed him away a little, but only enough so that she could tilt her head up and kiss him. 

He wrapped his arms around her tight, never intending to let her get away again. 

Next time, she would be in his wedding.

* * *

** I FINISHED IT.  
As of right now, I'm feeling pretty good.  
I'm on top of the world because I finished the second part! I'm like 100000000x excited for tonight's episode. Omg, he so has to leave Lindsey. I'll probably break something if he doesn't.**

Make my day and let me know what you think! Either about this second part (_please_!) or about tonight's episode

* * *


End file.
